


New Love, Old Troubles & Everything Between

by ghostlyfire



Category: MDZ - Fandom, cql, the untamed
Genre: Adventure, Day One Dafan Mountain/Yi City/Burial Mound, Established Relationship, How Do I even tag these things, I came into this so late, In Which I set the stage, Lingzhui’s LingZhui | ZhuiLing Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Romance, This is Day One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfire/pseuds/ghostlyfire
Summary: The aftermath of having the cultivation world rocked by a huge scandal can be hard to get through. However, when you have the next generation on the case things are sure to get accomplished. Now if they are the things that they were supposed to accomplish, things that just happened in the favor, or more then a little getting by with the aid of luck is anyone's guess. This is my first fic. I don't have a beta. I have Google Doc which helped me greatly.  If this is liked enough I will continue it.
Relationships: Lan SiZhui/Jin Ling, Lingzhui/Zhuiling, wangxian (minor )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lingzhui/Zhuiling Week 2020





	New Love, Old Troubles & Everything Between

He watched the younger students as they went through the normal formation; this was a typical day at Cloud Recesses everyone had stepped up since Lan Xichen had gone into seclusion. He and Jingyi had dedicated themselves to helping where they could. One of the younger children, a boy that Sizhui recognized as Lan Wing had dropped his sword and was crying and this led to Sizhui moving slowly to where the disciple was. He waved away the other boy who had been near him. Since the boy had been doing nothing wrong, no one was speaking. The only person who did was Sizhui when he gave instruction to shift to another stance. 

"Lan Wing ?" he asked softly "What is troubling." He asked the little boy with a hand going to his forehead he was unusually warm. Was he sick, was that what had caused him to double over in tears ? Lan Sizhui would find out of course. "Come, we will go to the healer." he promised and held a hand out to the little boy. Public display of affection was a rule, but offering comfort was not. Lan Sizhui had long ago followed in the footsteps of his father Lan Wangji and followed the rules to his own moral compass and that served him well. 

Snuffles followed from Lan Wing and he gratefully took the hand. Little Wing had no parents much like Sizhui himself. He had been adopted into the Lan Clan, but he was not of the family line. He would be outside disciples when he was older, and Sizhui did not think much of the linage thing, but he could not change it. He liked Lan Wing, the little boy , he had taken to him when he was a toddler, since Lan Sizhui had tended to the children before he moved onto teaching the sword play. Lan Wing was always by himself and he seemed to have anxiety at making friends, it was but another thing about the boy that tugged at the head disciple's heartstrings. 

"Jingyi." he called the other young man who had just come from class. "I need you to look after the disciples in sword practice. I think Lan Wing is ill." he stated. Glancing down to the teary eyed disciple and back to his own adopted brother. 

"I can do that." Lan Jingyi agreed and nudged the little boy. "Hey, feel better." he stated and it at least brought the sniffles to an end and Lan Wing smiled--sort of. "That's the spirit." he encouraged before he bowed to Sizhui and Sizhui returned the bow and both went to their duties. 

"I don't like it." the little boy whispered looking up at Lan Sizhui through his bangs. The hand holding Sizhui's had tightened and he had all but stopped walking. Forcing the head disciple to either stop or drag the smaller boy. "I don't like her." he added with a whimper. 

There were no women here; it was a rule that was not broken; the woman lived on the other side of the mountain only adults were allowed to mingle. Lan Sizhui had been sent before to the woman's side mostly because he was responsible. Not to mention while he found women to be lovely, he did not find them appealing. He was focused, he was polite and he was there and back. Many of the boy's planned secret raids to get a glimpse of the Lan girls, there were rumors they were very beautiful, and they were but they were also reclusive. Lan Sizhui mistakened what the little boy whispered "Who the healer ?" he inquired "Lan Jue is very kind and I believe it is she who is in the healer hall today." Sizhui offer. 

Golden eyes that reminded him strikingly of another young man. Looked at him in a way that caught his attention. "Not her." he said in a whisper. 

"Who ?" Lan Sizhui asked as he glanced around and took the little boy off the path into the bamboo where there was a small clearing . It was where Sizhui often went to meditate he'd found the small area by accident and it had become his in a way. It was closed off and no one could see into the bamboo. He had brought a small table and cushions to it. It calmed him and he could feel the anxiety rolling off the little boy, maybe this would help. 

He would be concerned if someone had hurt little Wing. He tried to convince himself it wasn't because he felt a level of protectiveness about the little boy. He knew that was a lie deep down. He would do all he could to protect this child that he felt..fatherly towards. "You know you can tell me what's bothering you, and who's bothering you." his tone held a level of reassurance that could warm the most worried of souls. 

A nod followed and the little boy looked like he'd made his mind up about something. "Its not her." he repeated "Its...the...dancing lady." he whispered looking up almost fearful now that he had voiced his concern and made it real. "She was bound but it was broken." he whispered swallowing hard. The little boy hugged himself. 

Lan Sizhui dropped his arms around the small frame of the boy and also hugged him. The dancing lady did he know someone who danced that was bound...oh. OH!. "You mean at Dafan Mountain ?" he inquired and the little boy lit up. 

"YES!" he exclaimed but also ducked his head and lowered his gaze. Yelling was not allowed in Cloud Recesses. 

"She is bound, you know that Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian bound her over sixteen years ago." was it a bad dream or was the little boy onto something ? He had not thought of Dafan Mountain in a good two years, not since Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling had been there. It was not something to be dwelled upon, but now it was back into the forefront of his mind. 

"Lan Wing, she's been sealed for years and you say broken...I...how ?" he did not know if the boy knew but the thought he might be lying never crossed his mind. Lan's did not lie. 

"He did it." the little boy said seriously. 

A chill ran down the older disciples back "He..who ?" he whispered 

"That man in the red and black." Lan Wing obediently answered. 

"Senior Wei ?" he knew before it was out that was not it. The young disciples absolutely loved Senior Wei and would have defended him. They wouldn't say he did bad things if he hadn't. They were surprisingly accepting as opposed to those of his past. 

"Un-un." he answered "I know Senior Wei I don't know this man." Lan Wing was absolutely certain. 

He never wished Wei Wuxian was in the Cloud Recesses more, but he and Hanguang Jun had traveled to the Burial Mounds to investigate some disturbance in Yiling that seemed to be coming from the woods that lead to the Dafan Wen's once home. 

Hopefully they will return soon. 

The little boy had perked up considerably seeing that the head disciple believed in him. Even his fever seemed to fade a bit. "I still want you to see the healer alright, and take the rest of the day off and rest." he instructed. 

Lan Wing nodded and Lan Jue smiled to the young man "He will be fine with me. I will see to it that he rests for a little bit." Lan Wing waved to him. Lan Sizhui bowed to the healer before he hurried back to relieve Lan Jingyi from training and dismiss the class. 

He had barely gotten to the training grounds when Jingyi hurried to him waving a letter. "Sizhui, a runner from Lanling Jin just came looking for you." mention of Jin again brought to mind Jin Ling and he caught his breath. Rulan would write to him regularly but it was currently his turn to write back to the Jin Sect Leader, he had not been able to find the time and he felt terrible about that. He missed the smiling eyes, the sarcastic set to a pink bow mouth and the attitude. He shook from his daydream of the younger cultivator and his brows drew together. 

"Did you take the letter ?" he asked, calmer than he felt. 

"No, he insisted that he was to deliver it directly to you." he stressed "I will dismiss the class you go deal with the young mistress's runner, please." he sounded irritated and hurt. He was close to Jin Ling and Ouyang Zizhen. He didn't like to feel ignored or not good enough when it came to a simple letter. 

Sizhui could only place a hand on his shoulder in comfort before he hurried to deal with the runner. 

It turned out that the runner was Jin Halu and he had been told to make sure it got into the hands of Lan Sizhui, he wasn't to give it to any instructors. Which meant that was why Lan Jingyi had been refused the missive. Hopefully that would make him feel better. 

"Sect Leader instructed that I give this to you right away, he said to tell you that he had concerns and that he would like a letter back immediately. I was instructed to wait for your answer." he stressed "I am not to go home without it." he repeated himself. 

Jin Ling had never been so demanding in their correspondence. They both wrote as soon as they could. It had only been a good week and a half since he had received the last missive from his--from the Sect Leader. Was something wrong ? Had something changed. He felt turmoil as he broke the seal with the Spark Amidst the Snow and the sword upright which was Jin Ling's own seal. "Please follow me." he stated "I will respond immediately and thank you for your service." manner immediately followed his acceptance of the letter. He led the messenger with him to the library where he could read and write a response. 

Lilac eyes went over the words on the page. 

Dearheart, ( Jin Ling always began his letter's this way) 

There has been some disturbances in the Yan village that sprung up close to the Dafan Mountain and it's not good. It seems that people have been granted wishes, and that people have died. I am uncertain what all is on your plate, but this has me greatly disturbed. I have talked to JiuJiu about it and informed him of my plan to go to see if the rumors are true. I made a wish there and it seems like it was fulfilled some years later, I am sure you remember when I wished for monster's to appear before me ? 

They did. It only took two and a half years. 

I was in the bath in the Fragrance Palace, and let me tell you. There were some rather unusual creatures. My rooms were torn up. I was attacked but they were quickly dispatched between myself and my guard. Do you know if any of the Lan's made a wish on the statue, did you or Jingyi ? Zizhen did not; he was here visiting with his father on Sect business. It is my plan to take some Jin Cultivators and investigate. If you can make the time would you meet us at Dafan Mountain ? I do hope you are well and I miss your presence. 

Yours,   
Jin Ling

He turned pink as he always did when Jin Ling wrote directly to him. When it was to everyone it was formal. When it was to Sizhui it was always dearheart. It had become his personal endearment for Lan Sizhui and Sizhui viewed it as his own. The messenger did not see the blush as the young man kept his head lowered over the letter he was quickly penning. 

My Heart,   
I have not had anything here that was unusual but Gusu Lan had long ago been warded against such things occuring within the borders. Monsters can not simply randomly appear to where I and Jingyi are. Are you alright, you can not just write to me that you were attacked and not have me worry A Ling ! 

However, there was something that happened here that is worth mentioning. One of the boys, he's an orphaned child also. He was ill and he seemed to have some sort of vision. He said that a man unbound her. I don't know what he meant, but it sounds like it might be something that is linked to your issues. I am certain that I can get the time this is both dangerous and deadly. I would rather you have experienced cultivators with you. I will get Jingyi and we will meet you outside the Wen graveyard there. 

Please be safe. 

All my love,   
Lan Sizhui 

He quickly sealed the letter and presented it to the messenger. 

"Thank you please be swift and safe.'' The messenger looked surprised at concern for his being and he bowed a bit lower than required in thanks. Then he was on his way out to where he could rise on his blade and shoot off towards Lanling. 

Sizhui was still trying to shake the image of Jin Ling in the bath out of his head. He shouldn't do this to himself with his fated one so far away. Just the thought of droplets of water against pale skin. Dripping from the ends of his hair, along his face. A face far too pretty to be anything but a distraction and Jin Ling wore it so long that it surely caressed his skin like the hands of a lover, his hands. That thought led him to even more inappropriate ones of his hands stroking the moonlit flesh with light brushes of fingertips. The way Jin Ling made little sighs against his skin, his own hands--.

He only snapped out of it when the sound of foot fall passed the library door. He did not have time for selfish fantasies of his lover. He had to shove the thought to the back of his mind. Had to think of the Lan rules, that was a sure way to kill his arousal. Since how many of those had he just broken, he groaned and it had nothing to do with lust. He would have to do better or he'd make himself write lines while doing a handstand. 

He went in search of Jingyi who was heading towards the dining hall when he saw him and waved him over. "Sizhui." called his tone low and not how that the other disciple tended to be. "What was in the letter, or was it just some sappy love letter of how he wants to ravish you in the wilds or something." Jingyi was being sarcastic, but his words brought to mind his own impure thoughts in the library and he gave a weak chuckle. 

"No of course not, those are personally delivered so I can ravish him when I get the letters." Sizhui said, matching his friend's sarcasm with sass. He was smiling and laughed when Jingyi frowned and looked like he might be ill. It was all an act, he was as much a romantic as their friend Zizhen and he would ask him about things late at night in the dim lit room. Things that Sizhui might have more experience in, little did he know that Sizhui had fantasies but not a lot of experience because he was terrified of rushing Jin Ling and maybe not being what the Sect Leader truly wanted, he could not bear the man heirs and he was afraid of that fact. Then there was the fact that Jin Ling would be turning eighteen this year and he also wanted to give the younger boy a chance to grow. So he limited his experience to light touches, and passionate kisses that left him dizzy and longing. 

"So what was in it ?" Jingyi asked as he followed the head disciple to a table where food was being served. Sizhui took two bowls of watery looking soup and placed them onto Jingyi's tray. He added a salad with nuts and fruits to it, and one of the pots of black tea and two cups. 

"Not here. We can eat in the Jingshi as Hanguang Jun and Senior Wei are away in the Burial Mounds." he wasn't sure what was going on with that and he really hoped it had nothing to do with what was happening with the Goddess Statue but he had a hard time thinking anything was chance. 

"Okay." 

The older boy's turned to leave and were stopped by another little boy with wide eyes and a toothy smile. He brought hands together and bowed. "Head Disciple Sizhui, is Lan Wing alright ?" Sizhui paused and looked to the little boy. This was one of the Inner Disciples he was related to direct Lan bloodline. Lan Kai ,Sizhui's mind, supplied for him he was a cousin of Jingyi to be precise. 

"He will be fine. Lan Kai he got a little over heated and his head was hurting him." he made it not a lie with as little information as needed. "You can go visit him if you would like, maybe take him some soup. He is in the Healer's Hall." he directed and the little boy bowed to both the older Lan's and turned and hurried inside to gather two bowls of soup. 

The two boys sat in the Jingshi as Jingyi poured the tea and waited for Lan Sizhui to explain to him what was going on. 

"Do you remember almost two years ago when we went to Yi City, and Dafan Mountain, and the Dancing Goddess animated but it was really an illusion ?" he asked quietly. Jingyi nodded his head, taking a spoonful of the bland soup to his lips. 

"I remember, but I also remember it being a trick of the mind." he stated "Didn't Senior Wei explain that to us after the Ghost Gener--" he paused "Wen Ning." he corrected himself. "Showed up." he watched Sizhui who was nodding his head. "Why ?" he had a sinking feeling and the look on the older boy's face did not help matters and he frowned. "Don't tell me.." 

"It seems to be working again, granting wishes and ah--taking souls." he stated 

"Didn't I say don't tell me Sizhui." he groaned "This is a mess with the authority of our Sect hidden away Lan Qiren is going to have a fit." he stated seriously. 

"Sorry, Jingyi." Sizhui managed with a weak smile. 

"Jin Ling was attacked at home, and they managed to get past the Fragrant Palace’s wards into his personal chamber." he left out the part about the Jin sect leader bathing that was only for his imagination. Not that he thought Jingyi liked Jin Ling in that way. He and Zizhen often watched girls together and so he had little worries about it. Sizhui himself had never thought about it, but it had always been Jin Ling for him. From the moment the boy with his arrogance but also good heart turned those burnished golden eyes on him he had been a goner and the thing was Jin Ling thought he was the lucky one. When Sizhui had been taken with him since Dafan Mountain for no reason he could really understand. He wasn’t really a Lan did he also have a fated one, he had been explained to by Father Zhan that it was not limited to the Lan people, anyone could have a fated one, only the Lan clan were particular about loving only one person in a lifetime and it was that person alone. 

"Oh shit, is the little mistress alright ?" he asked with true concern. It was the only reason that Sizhui didn't scold him for that term. Jin Ling was a Sect leader and that was disrespectful. It might be alright in their private circle but when Jin Ling was not with them, and when they were in public he could not tease him like that. Jingyi knew, but it was his way of showing affection for the Jin youth. He wouldn't bother if he didn't like him. He'd be down right insulting and he'd tear a person down, however with Jin Ling it was always a brotherly teasing. 

"He's fine it wasn't anything he couldn't handle but he has plans to investigate it, and I have concerns as well, because Jin Ling made a wish and if it snatches the souls of those that make wishes." it meant that his fated one could be in grave danger. "I told him to meet us at the Wen Cemetery we are leaving tonight." he stated "I will pen a note to my fathers, and I will speak with Lan Qiren, I need you to prepare us for our Night Hunt and Jingyi this is going to be a night hunt things are showing up." he said he allowed the other boy to mull over it while he ate his soup. 

Jingyi sighed and finally muttered "At least I can get chicken wings." he gave the finished soup in front of him a baleful look. 

Sizhui smiled the more things changed the more they stayed the same. 

After the head disciple explained the situation to Lan Qiren he had been surprisingly helpful and gave his okay to the both boy’s to attend the Night Hunt. A reminder to look into the Library for information on soul stealing creatures was given and the grandmaster had accepted the bow from his head disciple and watched him hurry from the Immortality Room. 

He wished them the best in this Night Hunt. It seemed that the past was becoming relevant again and this made him think of Wei Wuxian and he frowned. He had too much to do to meditate at the moment and so he was seen moving among the walkways heading to classes and calling on Senior members of his clans. To fill in the spots that would be needed. He was hoping that Lan Xichen would come from seclusion soon, but it seemed the older Jade was set in his ways and there was little the grandmaster could do to fix it. As this was something that only Xichen could do for himself. He considered Lan Sizhui as an eligible replacement for Sect Leader, but he did not think the boy would take it. He was not a fool he saw the way the Lanling Jin Sect leader looked at him, and how he looked at the younger man in return. 

Some might think he had something against love. He didn’t, he had something against his second Jade giving everything for. His devotion, his honor , his family and he had even forsaken his Sect and family. For a man who seemingly did not want him. Of course Lan Zhan said it was his fated one and that might be true. Still, it sent Lan Qiren into a flashback of his own brother and the twin jade's mother. 

Where the Sect Leader was concerned he was honorable and he had always been careful to obey the rules when he visited. He had by all accounts turned the Lanling Jin fortunes around with a level head and the help of his Uncle. Also a sect leader of Yunmeng Jiang. It was a way to link some of the largest factions. Oh, there would always be those who feared a united front, but Qiren honestly thought that this generation with no looming war to taint their youth would do wonders for the cultivation world. 

After all he had once thought the same of the woman he thought was his fated one. Until the very day she ran away with a Yunmeng Jiang servant. 

“Grandmaster.” the voice of a woman at his elbow had him slow and turn and he offered the healer a slight bow. He knew she was excellent at her job and kind to all. He waited patiently for her to speak before he would say anything. The discreet tilt of his head told her to continue. “It is one of the young boy’s. Lan Wing.” she stated “He has been having nightmares and he told me of them and I felt I could not properly decipher his fears and you are the wisest of those that I know, do you think you can help ?” she looked at him hopefully. 

“I will meet you in the Healer Hall in half an hour, there are things I must see done, first.” he stated. “If the boy is still suffering give him something for a dreamless sleep to allow him some peace.” the instruction was a sound one and one she had planned on anyways. 

“Yes, thank you.” she bowed again and hurried back towards the bamboo where the Healer Hall rested. It was close to the Cold Pond so that it could be utilized as needed when the injured were at the place of rest. 

It was with some surprise that the Lan Sect beat Lanling Jin to the graveyard. It was the resting place of Sizhui’s family and while he waited he moved along to clear the grounds. There was already a groundskeeper but Sizhui strongly suspected the elder Wen was a spirit. “I remember you.” the dry brittle voice reached the boy’s ear as he was gathering dead leaves from a marker. “You came through with a Night Hunting group. “ he started looking pointedly at the boy with the grey lilac eyes. “Your mother had eyes like yours.” he began but paused looking up at the Mountain and he shook his head. 

A discordant sound came from them and the old man shuddered “She’s dancing again.” he stated and Jingyi who had been on the other side of the graveyard immediately came to Sizhui’s side. 

“You mean she really is moving again, Elder Wen ?” Lan Jingyi asked his voice a little high. He disliked ghosts, and he found that the idea of anything that could suck his soul was quickly gaining precedence to fight for the top of the list of things that scared him. The two boy’s looked at each other and when they looked back Elder Wen was gone. 

It was a woman dressed in light robes, her hair free around her shoulders but she wore a firebird crowning her dark hair. A veil covered her face. The boy’s both jumped at the sight of her. Jingyi fumbled for his compass of evil, but it didn’t so much as lazily spin it was silent. 

“Not as powerful as she was.” the woman said as she looked at the two Lan disciples. “Don’t let anyone make any wishes, it will only give her power.” she gave the warning as she glanced up into the mountains. “She is a terrible sort, an immortal who forgot who and what she was, the Yin Iron didn’t help and now she...dances.” The woman’s voice was soft and melodic not unlike Sizhui’s. “She grants wishes at first freely, as that slowly unlocks her power to take the soul’s she will grant wishes with no consequences so people will rely on that, and then when she has gained enough power of worship, she will start taking souls again.” 

“L..lady.” began Jingyi “you're not a g..ghost are you ?” he whispered. 

“There is no such thing as ghosts, only cowards.” Sizhui repeated when Wen Ning had told him over a year ago. It was Sizhui who bowed first to the woman and Jingyi remembered he should as well. “We thank you for your insight Madam.” he said softly “We are hoping to seal her again.” it was odd to find a woman in Wen finery as that was what she wore Sizhui recognized it even if Lan Jingyi didn’t. 

A warm smile touched the woman’s face though she did not face them directly it could be seen in the faint curve of her lips. She was looking at the mountains again. Her gaze shifted slightly to the two boy’s who were looking at her. It had been elder Wen who’s words had called her. “Ask your questions quickly, I haven’t much time.” she stated mysteriously. The two boy’s desperately wanted to ask why but there were more pressing matters 

“So past wishes ?” asked Sizhui it was the most important question to him because his beloved Jin Ling had foolishly as a child wished for all of the monsters in Dafan mountain to appear before him. They only did so in Koi Tower. 

“Null and void, she might grant them, but she will get nothing from them, she has to grant them to unlock that power don’t you see ?” she stated “Be mindful of the one who woke her he hides behind lies and deceptions. “ 

“Lan Yuan.” the voice pierced his own thoughts immediately as he turned to see a slender elegant man clad in white, gold and cream robes dismounting his blade. The bright red of the vermilion mark displayed proudly between dark brows. He was as Lan Sizhui recalled him when last they had met. He was still of a height with Sizhui which he found to be pleasing. He wouldn’t hate it if Jin Ling caught inches of height but it would take getting used too. 

He quickly joined the pair of boys and the mystery woman in the veil. 

He had the sense of courtesy to bow to her hands on Suihua as he did so in a show of great respect to the woman. Who was suddenly looking at him in a way JiuJiu did when he was in trouble. She looked him up and down, noting the robes. There was an unplaceable look on her face. “Are you one of Jin Guangshan’s children ?” her voice was cutting and the air around them crackled with energy. 

Sizhui had slipped his hand into Jin Ling’s as soon as the other boy joined them. Desperate for the slightest touch to be near him again. When the air whirled Jin Ling instinctively stepped in front of the Lan head disciple. Jingyi to his side. It was out of habit, if Jin Ling felt that Sizhui was threatened then he would put himself between that threat and the person most important to him. Jingyi was much the same, he often followed Jin Ling’s lead if something felt off. “I am not.” Jin Ling said bowing again though there was a tremble in his tone. “I am Jin Rulan courtesy name, Jin Ling birth name I am the son of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan.” he stated he was so used to being judged that he awaited it without word or defense. “I am not him, I can not change his misdeeds, I can only provide for the present and hope to make the future better.” 

The woman was looking directly at Sizhui both the boy’s noticed and in return Sizhui’s arms went around the Jin boy’s small waist and he pressed close to his back as though he could shelter him like a blanket from harsh words. “He didn’t kill any Wen’s lady.” he whispered to her as he gave Jin Ling a gentle squeeze. “He was a baby then I wasn’t much older, and we won’t fight a war with each other where there can be no victors. “ 

“Yeah they love each other, it's disgusting really. “ Jingyi said with a snort “It always makes me the third wheel.” he chuckled. Though he really didn’t feel that way. Both he and Zizhen had an ongoing bet to see how long it took the two to actually do more than kiss, and how long it would take Jin Ling to ask him to marry him. 

“Shut up asshole.” Jin Ling hissed “Nothing about Sizhui is disgusting. ``It was typical for them they fought like that but they had each other’s back in a heartbeat. 

The woman watched them closely, truly watched them and there was no deception in Jin Sect youth, and the way the arms of Wen Yuan were around him indicated a deep affection and a willingness to grant comfort and protection. “Well.” she mused “It seems that someone is finally making up for the wrong that have been done in the name of virtue from the Lanling Jin Sect.” she spoke not scathingly but she seemed to be satisfied. 

“When you go to the temple I will join you, I haven’t much power, but what I have I will aid you four in sealing the Dancing Goddess again.” she stated as though she had found some deep revelation in this scene. A Gusu Lan Sect disciple and a Lanling Jin Sect disciple protecting a Wen. Yunmeng Jiang was the other half of the boy’s birthright so that marked most of the main sects. There was Qinghe Nie but they had fought because it was what they had been formed to do. Yes, she could accept this, and maybe she could do a little good with what was left of her spiritual power. 

A loud discordant chime sounded from the temple and the three boy’s attention again shifted and they were surprised. When they looked back like with Elder Wen, the woman was gone. 

“Who was that ?” Jingyi asked and neither of his friend’s could give him an answer. 

Ouyang Zizhen appeared a few minutes later “There is a storm coming this way.” he warned as he dismounted his blade and returned it to his shoulder. “Why are you three huddled like you are trying to protect each other--not afraid of ghouls are you ?” he teased but the boy’s didn’t laugh drawing a concerned look on their sensitive friend’s face. “Did something happen ?” He seemed to miss all the important things. 

“Shall we go before that thing breaks out of the cave again and maybe heads off to who knows where ?” Jin Ling asked. 

“Yes.” the other three boy’s said quickly in agreement. 

“So what exactly happened in Jinlintai ?” Jingyi asked curiously since he knew that Sizhui left things out of his letters. 

“Oh you should have been there.” Zizhen answered with a laugh “It was a sight.” he slung an arm around Jingyi’s shoulders as he spoke. “There was a loud crashing sound and it seemed that one of those Dark guardians you see on houses in abandoned areas had actually crashed through the roof of his private rooms. There were goblins and other creatures you’d find on a mountain in there. In the middle of all this mess was Jin Ling in just his hair and a towel fighting them. It was a scene.” he assured the other boy. “You should have been there, he’s certainly graceful and I am sure half the female disciples are likely in love with him now.” he paused though at the look Sizhui cast him. 

Sizhui was trying hard not to listen but he could imagine the scene and he cursed himself for being weak for Jin Ling. He was reciting the rules in his head to keep the blush down because it was clear where his mind went at the idea of Jin Ling in nothing but a towel fighting. A sleek wet body glimmering in the light, the flash of a sword and skin and--Yeah he needed to stop. Why was he even thinking about this when he should be more worried about the Dancing Lady ? He took a breath and shook his head. His fingers entwined with Jin Ling’s. “Ah, I..I hope it wasn’t too scandalous.” he said weakly. 

“Not at all.” Jin Ling tried to reassure his boyfriend. “If any of them are stupid enough to make eyes at me, I will send them to the watchtowers I swear.” he stated mostly for Sizhui and all of them knew it was for Sizhui that he made that comment. 

Everyone knew Jin Ling had it bad. Everyone except Jin Ling that is. He had denied it and he had tried to fight it. He had never felt an interest in anyone in any way. He was a loner he had very few friends. His first real friends were the three boy’s with him. Sizhui had never pressed since he would have simply waited until Jin Ling got his head on straight. The two of them were young still, he had plenty of time. Zizhen had tried to be delicate about it but his way of saying things was too discreet. Jingyi had been the one to point it out to Jin Ling the hard way. 

He’d told him on a Night Hunt that if he didn’t think Sizhui was good looking and too wonderful for this world. He would date him. Jingyi had never expected the result to be a hormonal and emotional Jin Ling bursting into tears-well maybe he had anticipated the tears. The punch in the face had been a surprise and the boy was surprisingly strong to not be a Lan. It was the best black eye ever. Since it made his two idiot best friends really look at each other--well look at him since his eye was swelling, and Sizhui was fussing over it and Jin Ling was horrified he’d hit him that hard. 

He had been pleased when the two had gone for a walk hand in hand into the now safe woods. He’d take a hit like that again if it meant he’d see Sizhui’s brilliant and unbelievable happy smile since the older disciple had been waiting to see if Jin Ling even liked boys. The answer was he liked ONE boy. Sizhui.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading first off. I absolute adore Zhuling they are my favorite pairing even before Wangxian and I will die on that hill. A note about the OC's I introduced. Lan Wing is just a small boy yet, he's in his first year training he's not even allowed a real blade, its padded all the way. He will make more appearances in my stories because he is important to Lan Sizhui in my head. Lan Kai is Jingyi's cousin, and he is the most embarrassed child ever when it comes to Jingyi's loud way's Lan Kai can be described as mouse like, but he is the best friend of Lan Wing. Anyways, I had to make up people for my story I don't just randomly insert none important people, since everyone has a story, I was told in creative writing class, and that's how it is in my writing. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos those are amazing to lowly fanfic writers like me. Also thank you for taking time to read this <3


End file.
